Optical fibers are being utilized on a rapidly increasing scale in many applications such as computer control and communications systems. The recent development of optical wave guide communication from prototype and laboratory devices into communication equipment has created a need for verification testing which includes vibration, shock, cyclic flexing, twisting, tensile load and power transmission versus temperature.
Apparatus presently exists for testing various requirements individually. After each of these tests, the optical fiber cable is re-tested for light transmission to demonstrate that the structural and mechanical testing have not changed the fibers' expected overall performance. The fibers must be handled several times and this approach is time-consuming and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for testing optical fiber cables wherein mechanical and thermal tests are conducted on the fiber cables while a light beam is passed through the cable, all such tests being accomplished during one positioning of the cable and one operation of the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for testing optical fiber cables which reduces handling and labor costs associated with the testing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for testing optical fiber cables which is efficient and easy to use.